Mirrors at War
by That One Closet Pervert
Summary: Hyung Soo and Yong Soo are at an all time low with each other. Can they ever be brothers again? ((Pardon me for sucking at summaries. XD))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA. AT ALL.**

AND REVIEWS HELP. SO. THANKS. HAVE A NICE DAY.

**Well this is awkward. XD**

Hyung Soo and Yong Soo have always loved each other, but when they were separated, everything changed.

**-Present Day-**

Hyung cornered Yong had a gun pointed to his forehead. They were both breathing heavily. Hyung cocked the gun and started to hesitantly pull the trigger. Yong coughed up some blood. "Wh-why don't you shoot already?" Yong barely managed to gasp. Hyung stared at his brother. And then he pointed the gun to his temple. "H-Hyung! What are you doing?!" Yong lunged for the gun, trying to take out out of his brother's hand, and immediately dropped to the ground due to the severe wound in his abdomen. Hyung didn't have the strength to pull the trigger either. He slowly let go of the gun and sunk to the ground. The two brothers were in each other's embrace, just like how they slept when they were young.

Hyung was the first to gain consciousness. He stared at his brother, who was still like the dead. Hyung decided that he should finish the job he started. He kissed his brother's lips gently, and held the gun to Yong's head, and pulled the trigger.

**Um... so.. Welcome to my depressing fanfiction. XD**

**Should I continue this? Please leave your thoughts! ^3^**

**~That One Closet Pervert**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING. XD**

* * *

Hyung pulled the trigger. He knew he couldn't go back. He knew. His vision was blurry with tears. "You stupid, stupid... idiot... " He sobbed while holding his brother. His hanbok was being stained with Yong's blood. Hyung screamed. He screamed in sorrow, he screamed with regret. He finally ran out of energy and he rolled on the ground.

* * *

"Hyung! Hyung! Look! I made this!" Yong held out a small stuffed animal. "Hah, what is that supposed to be?" Hyung scoffed. "Don't be mean! I made it for you!" Hyung took the stuffed animal out of Yong's hand and put it in his pocket. "Do you like it?" He look up at Hyung hopefully. "It's ALRIGHT, now go away." Hyung replied. "Aww, you big meanie! Well I'll be playing with Kiku, so join us when you're done!" Yong shouted to Hyung while running. Hyung laughed while doing his work. Yong was always a happy little idiot to him.

* * *

Hyung sat up again. He pulled out the small stuffed animal that Yong made for him. He stared at it and stared at it. He finally put it away and banged his head on the ground, screaming in pain.

* * *

**NO BRAKES ON THE FEELS TRAIN. ;-;**

**Reviews help. Thanks. XD**

**~That One Closet Pervert**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Have a nice day, as usual. o3o**

* * *

****Hyung stared at his brother's still body. He sat there for hours, repenting at why he had shot his brother. Yong slowly sat up and cluchted his shoulder. He didn't have the voice to cry out to his brother, who was just sitting there, with his head bowed down, ignoring everything, as if he was in his own closed dimension. Yong tried tapping his brother's shoulder, but Hyung treated him like a speck of dust. Hyung reached for the gun he used to 'kill' Yong and pointed it to his own head. Yong used the arm that his brother didn't shoot, and punched him. "Sna- out o- -t!" Yong's voice was barely audible, and had no effect on Hyung. Hyung's words before he pulled trigger, were "Yong.. Forgive me." He said as he he shot himself.

* * *

**TAT So yeah.**

**Reviews please. But I will continue either way. XD **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~That One Closet Pervert**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, JUST THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

Yong put his unharmed hand onto Hyung's shoulder. "H-hey. Hyung?" Yong shook him. "H-Hyung, this isn't funny." He shook Hyung's shoulder even more. He steadily reached for his cell phone. He played Hyung's favorite song. He knew that always woke him up, if anything else. Hyung didn't wake. Yong slowly dialed the hospital's number. "Hello? Help... I... I think he died..." Yong cried into the phone. "HYUNG! COME BA-" His mind went black and the last thing he remembered was hearing a thud noise on the ground.

* * *

Yong woke up. "Ha... So it was a dream.." Yong smiled and slowly got up. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain that felt like it could kill him alone. "How did I get this...?" He touched his wound and blood, as well as memories flowed out. It wasn't a dream. He leaned against the wall, trying to support himself out of his room. He swore he saw Hyung, but he must have just been hallucinating. He let his pain swallow him up again, and returned to his room.

* * *

**AND SO I RETURN-/shot**

**Anyway, I ran out of imagination in this one, so I guess it's boring. But it's because I'm typing this on iPod. It keeps on autocorrecting. DAMMIT APPLE.**

**x3 Have a good evening, anyhow.**


End file.
